


Close Shave

by mandatorily



Series: Actions Speak Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actions Speak Verse, As If I Weren't Already Going To Special Hell, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Sammy how to shave . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Shave

Using a tissue, Dean wipes spots of blood from Sam’s neck, then spreads the excess shaving cream around, covering the bare patches. He maneuvers himself behind Sam, until he finds the perfect angle, which is hard, because Sam’s almost as tall as Dean now. Cocking an eyebrow Dean says, “Like this, moron,” dragging the razor across Sam’s skin, showing Sam the proper way to shave himself.

Their eyes meet in the mirror and Dean’s hit with the same _feeling_ that’s been burning below the surface these last few weeks. 

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam whispers.

“Anytime, Sammy.” Dean clears his throat, “Anytime.”


End file.
